ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 23: The Symbiote Beast
(The scene then cuts to inside the One Kansas City Place. It's been 91 days since the Convergence. The alarm has sounded.) * Iron Man: Where – (Dante, Ghada, Arthur, Doctor Strange & Morrigan arrive. The alarm stops.) * Dante: Oh, man – * Hadan: Just wait ‘til Mom and Dad get home. * Arthur: The Titan is free. (Thanos walks past them.) * Hadan: Long story! * Dante: We’ve lost the Soul Stone. * Ghada: It is in the possession of the Dark Messiah, Jedah. He has raised a symbiote, fed upon a million souls. (Chris and Spider-Man appear on the intel screen in the A.I.B.BRELLA Facility.) * Chris Redfield: (on screen) Uh, I think we found your missing Stone. * Spider-Man: (on screen) Along with a demon and his giant pet. * Dante: Where? (Outside the facility, Frank, Chris, Spider-Man and Natty continue to run and dive as an explosion occurs. Jedah floats towards them out of the smoke.) * Jedah Dohma: I sense more Stones nearby. Yes. With their power, I shall save the wretched world. (He creates another explosion, forcing the heroes back. The symbiote beast roars at them. They run and it follows. Chris fires his gun at it. In the tower, Dante hears it...) * Dante: Never mind. We see you. We’re on our way! (Ghada, Dante and Morrigan leave the tower through the window into the fray.) * Iron Man: Could have taken the elevator. Alright, anybody have any more bad news they’d like to share? (Kesem appears on the screen on Knowmoon.) * Kesem: (on screen) Stark, this is Kesem. Come in. * Iron Man: Reading you, Kesem. You have the Power Stone? * Kesem: (on screen) Affirmative. We also have a problem. Knowmoon ejected its core, carrying the Sigma Virus, and heading your way. Projected point of impact... 2 miles of north of Kansas City, Missouri. * Iron Man: Convenient. (Then, Nova appears on another screen at the same location.) * Nova: (on screen) This tech’s like nothing we’ve seen. We’ve given it everything we’ve got and barely scratched it. * Iron Man: Do what you can. If that virus reaches Kansas City... * Kesem: (on screen) Acknowledged. (Worjo appears on the intel screen. He's at Valkanda.) * Worjo: (on screen) Stark, come in. * Iron Man: Finally. Go ahead, Captain. * Worjo: (on screen) We have the Time Stone. Approaching the city now; ETA 7 minutes. * Iron Man: Make it 3. (In the downtown metro area, Frank dodges an attack from the beast. Chris, Spider-Man and Haggar are behind a wall.) * Mike Hagger: We’ve gotta stop that thing! * Spider-Man: The symbiotes, they’re vulnerable to high-frequency vibration. A signal generator, church bells... * Mike Hagger: We’re in the wrong neighborhood for church bells, buddy. * Chris Redfield: I got it. * Spider-Man: No, wait – ! (It was too late. Chris shoots a bazooka-like explosive weapon at the beast. Black slime sprays out, but some hits Spider-Man as he shields himself. The wound heals back to what it was.) Oh, man – not again. (Spider-Man is now into his symbiote form. Chris attacks the beast.) * Chris Redfield: I’ll handle the big guy. You guys help the kid! * Jedah Dohma: Hahaha! Behold my masterpiece! You shall be the first to offer it your soul! (As Jedah leaves, Frank, Haggar and Natty Elizabeth battle and defeat the infected Spider-Man.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Marvel vs. Capcom - Infinite